Je ne sais pas
by Soshite-visus
Summary: Quand une chanson remet tout ce qu'on avait enfouis dans notre coeur en question...


Coucou à tous !

encore et toujours moi XDDD j'espère que ça ne vous lasse pas

alors me voilà de retour pour une song fic COURTE que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête parce qu'a force d'écouter cette chanson et de regarder ses poster ça n'ets jamais bon XDD

Donc la chanson peut parraitre fleur bleu ou gnangnan bref c'est "je ne sais pas" de Joyce Jonathan, on aime ou on aime pas après tout c'est pas ce dont je suis la plus friand c'est sur.

Alors il s'ait d'un Die/Kaoru avec lemon (un peu spécial)

j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même

bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans un appartement dans une ville du Japon deux hommes, précisément deux membres bien connus d'un groupe célèbre de visual kei et profitaient de leur congés. Enfin profiter c'était vite dit parce que vu la pluie battante qui tombait dehors, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire et c'était un problème pour l'un d'entre eux.

-Kaoru.

-Hm ?

-Je me fait chier je sais vraiment pas quoi faire.

-Que veux tu que je te dise faut que tu t'y fasse, pour l'instant le temps est pas prêt de changer. Et râle pas Die d'habitude j'ai assez à faire avec les autres pour ça.

-Et toi alors hein, se fit le dénommé Die pour lui même.

Il regarda alors son leader d'ami qui était tranquillement installé sur un fauteuil à lire magasines ou journaux. Il soupira, il se dirigea vers l'ordinateur portable qui trôner sur le bureau et l'alluma, autant aller sur internet y'avait rien d'autre à faire, peut-être trouverait-il quelque chose d'intéressant. Le temps que son ordi veuille bien démarrer il se mit à observer son ami qu'il pouvait voir juste en face de lui ainsi poser. Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à quitter son regard de lui. Il secoua un peu la tête et reporta son attention sur l'écran, il laissa la souris aller cliquer de site en site sans vraiment être intéressé par ce qu'il y voyait. Bon il allait écouter de la musique alors, mais il voulait changer pas mettre de titre ou de groupe qu'il connaissait déjà autant essayer de découvrir des chose. Il se mit à taper les première lettres un peu au hasard et cliquer ensuite dans la liste qui lui était proposer. Très souvent il s'agissait d'anglais, des choses bien qui lui plaisait et qu'il irait sans doute réécouter par moment ou bien des choses affreuses qu'il s'empressait d'éteindre peut-être un peu trop précipitamment car il avait le droit à un drôle de regard surprit de Kaoru. C'était bien beau d'aller de chanson en chanson mais il s'ennuyait toujours autant, son menton appuyé sur la paume de sa main il cliqua de nouveau. Des les premières notes Die se dit que ce n'était pas vraiment son genre de style musical mais la musique était pas mal autant voir ce que ça aller donner. Premières paroles euh mais c'était quoi ça pas de l'anglais en tout cas... ah du français... mais il n'allait rien comprendre là. Il soupira c'était pas intéressant si il ne comprenait pas il n'allait pas pourvoir juger ce que ça valait. Soudain en défilant un peu sur la page il remarqua que la traduction des paroles y était mise et ben parfait. Il la remit au début et l'écouta ses yeux rivés sur les paroles, ce qui étonna son ami.

-Die qu'est-ce que t'écoutes ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ce que t'écoute c'est toi qu'à choisis non ?

-C'est juste que c'est ça le titre...

-Ah euh désolé... c'est quoi comme langue ?

-Du français.

Die se re-concentra alors sur l'écran de son ordinateur, les première paroles commençant.

_Il y a des mots qui me gênent, des centaines de mots des milliers de rengaines qui ne sont jamais les mêmes_

En tout cas ça devait être du vécus, quel genre de chanson était-il en train d'écouter. Il se dit alors que la chanteuse avait raison c'était un peu pareil pour lui fit-il en repensant à quelque chose.

_Comment te dire ? Je veux pas te mentir, tu m'attires  
Et c'est là que se trouve le vrai fond du problème_

Die fut alors surprit par ses phrases et se mit à fixer son leader, c'était incroyable et bizarre ce début de chanson était en train de retranscrire ce qu'il pensait depuis bien trop longtemps. Et oui cet homme qu'il avait face à lui, il l'aimait, comment le renier c'était tellement fort mais oui il y avait des problèmes, le premier étant le groupe tout les deux en faisaient partit. Cela pouvait apporter des soucis au groupe, il ne le voulait pas, devait-il vraiment ressentir ses émotions...

_Ton orgueil, tes caprices, tes baisers, des délices  
Tes désirs, des supplices, je vois vraiment pas où ça nous mène_

C'était surprenant Die avait l'impression qu'on parlait de sa vie, de sa relation avec Kaoru, évidement ce dernier n'était pas quelqu'un de très doux, tous ce qu'ils avaient put faire pendant les concert que ce soit fan service ou simplement le spectacle... se rapprocher l'un de l'autre sur scène... utiliser le même micro... oui de vrai supplice car il n'y avait pas de ''nous'' et où ça l'avait mené nul part simplement à en être amoureux...

_Alors on se raisonne, c'est pas la fin de notre monde  
Et à tort, on se questionne encore une dernière fois_

Kaoru n'aurait sans doute pas ce problème, lui par contre il avait beau se raisonner oui ce n'était pas la fin, il avait déjà était amoureux et sans doute le serait-il encore. La bulle qu'ils c'étaient créer tout les cinq, leur groupe, il ne devait pas s'effondrer encore moins éclater. Pourtant cette question n'arrêtait pas de le hanter encore et encore. Devait-il le lui dire ?

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire  
J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air  
De tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair  
Depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière  
Mes sentiments_

Il ne devait pas... le groupe avant... leur amitié avant... tout ce qu'il avait en tête devenait de plus en plus embrouillait... bien trop longtemps qu'il ne savait que faire... mais il avait toujours réussis à caché ce qu'il ressentait... les laisser de côté le reste devait passer d'abords...

_Parfois je me dis que j'ai tort de rester si passive _

_Mais d'où tu me regardes, moi je te dévore_

Des fois c'est vrai il se demande, si il ne devrait pas tout laisser sortir, chaque regard que Kaoru lui porte le rend fou mais lui à quelque chose d'autre qui brille dans ses yeux quand il regarde son leader. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le détaillé, de laisser ses yeux le dévorer oui même en dehors des concerts.

_Mais c'est parfois trop dur de discerner l'amour  
Mon ami, mon amant, mon amour, et bien plus encore_

Ne l'a-t-il jamais remarquer ? N'a-t-il jamais vu en lui tout cet amour qui lui porte ? Ses regards intenses, ce plaisir qu'il a à être avec lui. Lui qui était tout pour lui, tout ce que ces paroles disaient. Oui il l'avait déjà considéré comme son amant... une fois... il y a de ça bien longtemps maintenant... mais chacun avait décider d'oublier tout ça, faire comme si rien ne c'était passer ce soir là.

C'était le début de leur carrière, ils devenaient progressivement de plus en plus connus mais n'avait pas à l'époque leur fameux tour bus si confortable. Alors leur label louait de belle chambre d'hôtel et à tour de rôle chacun dormait avec les autres les chambres étant double avec un seul lit. Il n'y avait jamais eut de problème, certains étaient un peu envahissant dans le lit ou du genre collant mais c'était tout. Enfin sauf ce soir là, ils revenaient de l'un de leur concert, ils étaient tous exténué et ne rêvaient que d'une chose: DORMIR. Ils firent alors comme à chaque fois le tirage au sort des chambres, le petit blondinet avait eut de la chance la chambre pour lui tout seul et ça s'entendait qu'il était content. Tout le monde se dirigea alors dans la chambre qui leur étaient désigné, Die la partager avec lui. Tout ce déroula comme d'habitude, ils se changèrent et se glissèrent sous les draps, la fatigue les gagnant bien vite. Le sommeil ayant prit ses deux êtres endormis, puis un corps qui se rapproche de l'autre... un bras qui lentement viens enlacer la taille d'un geste presque naturel reprit lors des fan services. Des yeux qui s'ouvrent sentant cette étreinte et cette présence contre lui. Une main qui viens alors prendre l'autre pour chercher à enlever ce bras mais hésitante reste simplement posé dessus cette main qui vint à caresser doucement sa peau, jouant avec ses doigts. De la surprise puis un corps qui se retourne... Deux visages proches l'un de l'autre... deux regards qui s'accrochent et qui ne se lâchent plus... deux voix peu sure d'elles qui se questionnent...

une main qui glisse le long du dos...une agrippant un T-shirt...deux visages qui se rapproche... des lèvres qui se frôle pour mieux se toucher...un baiser doux devenant rapidement intense... deux langues qui se mêlent dans une danse fiévreuse... un baiser qui se voit suivre par de nombreux autre... leur lèvres ne cessant de se quitter pour se retrouver dans des baisers toujours plus langoureux... deux corps qui se collent l'un à l'autre... des mains qui curieusement viennent à glisser sur le corps de l'autre... se perdant dans les cheveux... caressant la peau en se faufilant sous les vêtements... des jambes qui s'entremêle... un corps qui fait basculer l'autre au dessous de lui... des lèvres qui ne se lassent pas de se trouver... des mains qui caresses toujours plus avec envie... deux corps qui se frottent l'un à l'autre... des lèvres qui délaissent ses jumelles pour s'attaquer au cou... une langue qui lèche cette peau si délicieuse... des yeux qui se ferment doucement profitant de tout ça...au fils des caresses deux cœurs qui battent plus vite... deux corps qui en réclament d'avantage... des mains qui se retrouvent gêné par ce tissus...deux corps qui se séparent à regret... des vêtements qui se quittent et qui finissent par terre... deux torses nus qui se frottent l'un contre l'autre... deux hommes qui aiment ce contact de leur peau l'une contre l'autre...qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de s'embrasser toujours plus... des mains qui se baladent profitant de cette liberté de mouvement qui leur étaient donné... caressant avec toujours plus d'attention le torse, les bras ou encore le dos... s'accordant de descendre plus bas...des lèvres qui parcourent le torse de nombreux baisers... une langue qui commence à lécher, se glissant au niveau du nombril... des attentions qui s'attardent longuement au niveau du bas ventre... des gémissements qui commencent à être prononcer toujours plus...des doigts qui titillent les petits bout de chair qui pointe les faisant rouler... une bouche qui vient s'y rajouter laissant les dents et la langue prendre la relève... une étreinte qui se resserre comme pour dire continue...des lèvres qui se retrouvent enfin pour des baisers toujours plus langoureux et passionnés...deux corps qui se frottent toujours plus...une envie partagé qui ne fait que grandir de plus en plus...des mains qui caressent toujours plus et qui viennent à descendre vers l'entre jambe... un gémissement de surprise... des regards profond remplis de désir qui se croise...des mains qui glissent le long du dos toujours plus bas...un baiser fiévreux pour faire comprendre que le corps en veux plus...le reste des vêtements qui viennent rejoindre les autres... deux corps nus brûlant de désir qui profitent du contact de leur peau... deux membres tendus qui se touchent... des gémissements qui se mêlent... des lèvres qui ne veulent plus se quitter...une envie toujours plus grandissante et présente...des mains qui se joignent... des doigts qui s'entrelacent... une bouche qui vient mordiller le lobe de l'oreille avant de parsemer de baiser le cou...une main qui caresse toujours plus cette zone si sensible... des gémissements plus nombreux...une main qui se saisis du membre tendu, commençant des mouvements de va et viens... des petits cris de plaisirs entre coupé par des baisers... mouvements qui s'accélèrent toujours plus... torse dévorer de baiser... cris toujours plus présent...souffle court... respiration difficile...envie qui monte...accélération encore plus rapide... chaleur qui envahis le corps, plaisir qui le traverse... cris plus fort que les autres... main collante de liquide blanc... langue qui vient sensuellement le lécher... sourire ornant les visages... nouveaux baisers échangés...yeux qui pétilles...envie de continuer plus loin qui se fait ressentir... caresses qui continue toujours plus...corps qui se frôlent...cuisses écartés et caressé sensuellement...torse embrassé...marques de suçon laissé... un membre tendu, une envie qui ne demande qu'à ce qu'on s'en occupe...une main espiègle qui vient s'en saisir... un gémissement de plaisir surprit...deux regards qui s'accrochent...deux sourirent qui s'affichent...un baiser échangé...

un membre approché de l'intimité et lentement la pénètre...une douleur ressentit...un baiser, une caresse douce pour soulager...un regard pétillant échangé, un sourire... de lents mouvements de va et viens commencé...deux corps qui se collent...deux corps qui ne font plus qu'un... respiration difficile...cœurs battant la chamade...température grimpant toujours plus...baisers passionnés échangé... mouvements qui s'accélèrent toujours plus, plus vite, plus fort...gémissements, cris de plaisir plus nombreux, plus fort qui s'entremêle, prénom prononcer avec envie entre coupé par les baisers... accélération, coup de bassin plus fort... plaisir intense qui grandis en eux, les traversant... cris de plaisir prononcer... corps qui se serrent...l'orgasme est atteins...deux bouches entre ouvertes cherchant à reprendre leur souffle, des joues rougissantes, un regard brillant pour l'autre, un beau sourire avant de l'embrasser doucement... un corps qui se retire et se pose à côté de l'autre... une main caressant le visage et les cheveux...étreinte entre ses deux corps qui finissent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

Seulement au réveil tout ce qui c'était passé le soir avait refait surface lorsque les deux se réveillèrent nu l'un contre l'autre. Ils étaient gênés et se promirent de ne rien dire et de faire comme si de rien était.

Voilà où il en était maintenant.

_Alors on se raisonne, c'est pas la fin de notre monde  
Et à tort, on se questionne encore une dernière fois_

Die avait beau se raisonner, son monde avait changer depuis ce soir la pour lui rien n'avait été comme avant. Il avait la tête basse appuyer entre ses mains son regard troubler cacher par l'écran de l'ordinateur. Pourquoi...

_(x2)  
Je ne sais pas comment te dire  
J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air  
De tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair  
Depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière  
Mes sentiments_

Tout gâcher il ne voulait pas... mais tous ces mots, tous ses sentiments qui lui déborder à présent du cœur ne demandant qu'à être connus lui qui les avait si bien enfouis jusqu'à présent... Pourquoi...

Il releva alors son regard pour ne plus se détacher de celui qu'il aimait tant.

_Je te veux toi avec défauts  
Et tes problèmes de fabrications  
Je te veux toi, j'veux pas un faux  
Pas de contrefaçons  
J'vais pas te rendre pour prendre un autre  
J'vais pas te vendre pour une ou deux fautes  
Je veux tes mots, je veux ta peau,  
C'est jamais trop_

Oui, qu'importe qu'il est des défauts, il n'était pas parfait et alors c'était comme ça qu'il l'aimait non il n'en voulait pas d'autre, juste lui, simplement lui. Son regard se portant sur lui, sa voix qui lui dirait des mots doux juste à lui, sa peau contre la sienne encore et encore...

_Je te veux plus, changé d'avis  
J'ai vu un autre un peu plus joli  
Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus  
Jamais voulu  
Et puis t'es qui j'te connais pas  
T'as dû rêver ce n'était pas moi  
Mes confusions, tu les connais  
Laissons tomber_

Changé d'avis ? Laisser tombé ? Oublier ? Trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer, était-ce ça la solution ? Se voiler la face ? Il était vraiment confus, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, non...

_Comment te dire  
J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air  
De tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair  
Depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière  
Mes sentiments_

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus ses sentiments étaient trop présent pour simplement les laissé enfouis dans son cœur, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose...

_Je ne sais pas comment te dire  
J'aurais peur de tout foutre en l'air  
De tout détruire  
Un tas d'idées à mettre au clair  
Depuis longtemps  
Mais j'ai toujours laissé derrière  
Mes sentiments...  
(x 2)_

Die ne savais plus quoi faire, cette simple chanson était entrain de remettre en question tous ce qu'il avait en lui, c'était comme si une tornade venait de passer dans son cœur. Il chercha au fond de lui la réponse, que devait-il faire ? Heureusement que Kaoru ne pouvait pas comprendre ces paroles... aurait-elle eut le même effet sur lui ? Il en douter fortement... durant cette nuit ces trois simple mots qui pourtant veulent tout dire n'avaient jamais été prononcer... alors comment savoir... Il devait en faire une tête parce que Kaoru se mit à le regardait et posa ce qu'il lisait.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas Die ? T'as pas l'air très bien.

Bah évidement qu'il n'allait pas bien comment aurait tu réagit si la décision que tu devait prendre ou non pouvait changer toute ta vie aussi bien en bon quand mal. Die soupira puis alla se poser au côté de son leader d'ami et le regarda.

-Écoute Kaoru faut vraiment que je te parle parce que la j'en peux plus...

Le désigné le regarda surprit, que voulait-il dire ?

-...je ne sais pas si ce que je prend la bonne décision, je vais sans doute pire la pire connerie de ma vie, peut-être tout gâcher et m'en vouloir à vie mais il faut vraiment que je te le dise.

Ça semblait vraiment important, vu le sérieux du guitariste.

-Cette nuit la Kao je ne peux vraiment pas l'oublier, je suis désolé je sais que je t'avais promit qu'on ferait comme si de rien était... mais je peux pas... comment le pourrais-je ça a été la meilleur nuit de ma vie... t'embrasser... être contre toi... c'est tout ce que je veux à présent... je pense s'en arrêt à toi... je ne fait que te regarder et ça même durant les concerts, je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi Kao... j'ai essayer d'oublier, d'enfouir au plus profond de moi ce que je commençais à ressentir pour toi mais rien n'y a fait c'était toujours plus fort...et oui je suis amoureux de toi, je t'aime comme un fou... je veux pas que ça détruise tout ni notre relation, ni le groupe mais fallait que je te le dise j'en pouvait plus...

Il ne laissa pas son ami parler qu'il reprit.

-...mais bon je doute que ce soit vraiment ton cas...peut-être que cette nuit la n'avait été qu'une pulsion...

Il avait dit ça avec un petit sourire triste et tourna la tête. Kaoru était entrain d'essayer de remettre en ordre tout ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Puis son regard devient plus dur.

-Parce que tu crois que ça a été simple pour moi.

Die retourna vers lui son regard surprit.

-Tu crois que j'ai simplement oublier ce qu'on a vécu cette nuit la, même avec tout les efforts du monde je n'aurais pas put. Si je t'ai demandé qu'on fasse comme si il n'y avait rien eut c'est que je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais fait ça, j'étais tellement troubler je n'ai pas chercher à savoir. Mais quoi que tu puisse en penser ce n'était pas rien pour moi. Et puis il y avait le groupe, on commençait tout juste à se faire connaître je ne voulais pas que ça puisse tout compromettre...

-Oui...j'aurais fait pareil...

La musique continuait de tourner, nouvelle chanson empêchant un silence parfait entre eux de s'installer.

-J'ai bien essayer moi aussi de m'y tenir à cette promesse, comprend que pour moi aussi c'est dur, je suis le leader je doit montrer l'exemple... je ne devrais pas... Je me suis protégé de ça mettant une barrière autours de mon cœur pour ne pas les laissé sortir ses souvenirs, ses sentiments que j'ai ressentis cette nuit la. Bien sur que c'est difficile on se voit tout les jours ou presque. Souvent j'ai crut qu'ils allaient prendre le dessus mais moi non plut je n'étais pas sur de ce que cela avait put représenter pour toi...

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, toutes ses années ils n'avaient fait que de lutter contre des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient, tout ça par la peur de tout gâcher, par la peur qu'ils ne soient pas partagés.

-Je... qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Demanda dans un murmure Die.

C'est vrai, ils venaient de se faire comprendre qu'ils en pinçaient l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient soulager leur cœur en répondant à des questions qu'ils n'avaient cessé de se poser mais et à présent ?

Des regards qui se fuient pour mieux s'accrocher, deux cœurs qui veulent des réponses. Chacun essayer de dire quelque chose mais finissait par se taire en ayant même pas commencer, trop gêner, ne sachant que dire. Soudain les mains de Kaoru vinrent se saisir du visage de son vis à vis, l'espace entre leur visage qui se ferme, leur lèvres se rejoignent, après toutes ses années, ils s'embrassent et ce baiser n'a rien de timide. Leurs langues viennent jouer l'une avec l'autre, un baiser vite suivit par d'autre toujours plus langoureux, leur corps qui se rapproches, cette sensation de bien être ainsi tout contre l'autre, une sensation qu'ils avaient déjà éprouver et qu'ils voulaient ressentir encore longtemps. Les bras de Die viennent enlacer doucement la taille de son leader tout en l'embrassant amoureusement, il en avait tant rêver de cette instant, son cœur l'avait tellement voulus ce moment. Les cœurs qui battent plus vite, ce bien être trouver qui leur fait comprendre qu'ils faisaient le bon choix, qu'ils avaient trop laissé le temps essayer d'effacer ses sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. La réponse à toutes leur questions se trouvait simplement la dans cet instant magique qui se passait entre eux. Un échange qui se coupe, leur regards qui ne se lâche plus, des sourires qui se dessinent sur leur lèvres.

-Je crois que tu as ta réponse.

-Alors tu penses qu'on peux... se mettre ensemble ?

Kaoru l'embrassa furtivement les lèvres.

-Je crois qu'on est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'on veux.

-Oui et ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.

-Moi aussi...

Ils s'embrassèrent alors se murmurant un je t'aime plein d'amour avant de reprendre une séance passionné de baisers. Désormais ils voulaient être ensemble rattraper tout ce temps qu'ils avaient perdus à avoir peur de la vérité, qu'importe les problème maintenant ils les affronteraient à deux.

Et puis maintenant ils savaient comment passé le temps durant leur congé (;p)

* * *

Tada !

Donc voilà ce que ça donne ^^

j'espère que ça vous à quand même plut

laisser votre opinion =D

kissu kiss à la prochaine !


End file.
